Shadow
by Thalia120
Summary: Sora has lost his heart to some strange old man that seems to call him Vanitas for some reason. Roxas, Xion, and Ventus are forced out of Sora and somehow in Twlight Town. Ventus seems to remember the old man but cant place a name? What happened? Whose this old man? What does he want with Sora? Where did Sora's heart go? This is connected to my other story Pure heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom hearts **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Darkness not abit of light_

_I remeber I said where_

_ever there's darkness a_

_small bit of light is always_

_there. I guess i was wrong._

_I hear voices inside my head._

_I recognized one. _

_Roxas,My nobody._

_There were two other voices,_

_So familiar yet I don't know who they are._

_Makes me sad. How could I be sad if I dont have _

_a Heart._

_Well anymore._

_The voices are yelling._

_"_**Fight Sora! Dont give in!" **_That was Roxas_

_'Who's Sora?'_

_**" Wake up! Kairi needs you!"**__ This one was from a strange girl._

_'Kairi? Who's that?'_

_The last voice sounded lonely and sad, he sounded similar to Roxas._

_**" If you lose your hearts I'll lose mine too" **_

_'Whats a heart?'_

Plz Review! Not a one-shot!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't feel Sora anymore. I'm slowly leaving his body.**_

_**Ventus and Xion are too. I'm still connected to them.**_

_**Namine is asking whats wrong.**_

_**I couldn't answer I had to get to Sora before- **_

_"Damn!" __**Ventus cursed and swam in the darkness**_

_**trying to reach Sora. Xion flew the other way trying to get to him also.**_

_**I watched as a dark field of back held Sora pushing Ventus and Xion to my dirrection.**_

_**Both hit me with full force. I think I was biting my lip at the time because I ended up **_

_**spiting blood out of my mouth. **__"Damn it" __**Ventus looks so pissed I swear.**_

_"Sora! Wake up!"__** He didn't The field holding Sora seemed to be moving into a portal.**_

_**Just like the ones the organization did.**_

_"No!"__** I yelled. Sora went through the portal as soon as that happened it closed.**_

_"Shit!"__** I cursed. "Ventus looked at me and Xion.**_

_"Where'd it go?" __**Xion shrugged **_

_"I don't know since we didn't make the portal open, we have no idea where it leads"_

_**I explained. Xion looked like she was about to cry. **_

_**My head began to hurt. A voice entered my head. **_"Kairi"_** It**_

_**seemed like Vantus and Xion heared Sora too.**_

_"His heart-" __**Ventus whispered **_

_"Isn't completely gone"__** Finished Xion, Ventus smiled slightly.**_

_"We have a chanse!"_

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tears go down my face

I don't know why

I'm forgetting something

No someone

Their important thats for sure

Why can't I remember

If their so important why can't

I remember them?

Riku looked at me. "Kairi, whats wront? Its it about Sora? Don't worry he'll be back soon!"

Riku smiled a bit. 'Who's Sora?'

I looked at him. "Riku, Who's Sora?" Riku's eyes widened three times its size.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Kairi! Sora, is our bestfriend! Remember! We grew up with him!

I shook my head. Confused. "Riku... We grew up together. Who's Sora?"

Riku's eyes dulled.

Though that name sounded familiar. A voice appeared in my head. _"Kairi! I lost touched with Roxas!"_

Roxas? I talked to him before,but when?._"Kairi! Sora is in trouble!" _ That name again. Who is that?

_"Oh no you already forgot him!"_ The voice went away."Kairi... Please remember Sora" Riku whispered

For some reason my heart felt a bit hollow when he said the person's name. Another voice entered my head.

"_I'm sorry Princess. I'm sorry Sora" _Why was she sorry?

Whats going on?


	4. Chapter 4

_Its empty...and cold...Where am I?_

_**Who am I?**_

"Has he woken up yet?" _Said a rough voice that sounded familiar but very far from my mind.__**'Cid'**_

"Nothin" _This time a girl who sounded familiar also __**'Yuffie'**_

"Why won't he wake up?"_ Another girl, like the others she sounded familiar._

_She also sounded worried.__**'Aerith'**_

_Why do those names pop out of no where?_

"Those heartless did a number on the kid, Aerith. Its surprising he isn't a heartless yet"__

_So her name was Aerith. I heard a door slam open. _

"Somethings going on the heartless are increasing!"_ For some reason when I heard that_

_I felt a slight pull. A flicker. I don't know something. I heard gasps of shock._

"What but-Huh? Holy crap who are you? Let go of Sora!" _Who's that?_

_I felt like I was being lifted._

"Let him go!" _I heard something fly into the air. Then a huge silence before a loud crack._

"YUFFIE!" _Aerith yelled. Footsteps. A sudden fear entered_

"Damn! That hurts!"_ Relief. A voice entered my head again.__**"Leave them alone! I'll be come a heartless just don't hurt them or K- anymore please"**__ Whoever was carrying me chuckled. It was as cold as ice. _"We have a deal"_ Said a rough voice._

_"_Deal? What deal?" _I was placed down._

"You'll see"

"Wait! Stop that!"_A pain hit my chest. It hurt! It burned! I wanted it to stop! The voice was slowly leaving.__**"I'm sorry K-"**__ K? What was the name? I couldn't think the pain was to much.I heard a yell. Was that me? I think it was._

"No!"

"Awaken!"_As soon as he said that my eyes opened.A black aura round me. I saw up and looked at the four. Two men two woman. One woman had arm all twisted. I guess that was Yuffie and the brown haired woman kneeled next to her was Aerith. I couldn't tell which one was Cid from the men. I looked the other way and saw and old man he had a smirk on his face and wore a long gray coat. His hands behind his back. One word came out of his mouth._"Attack"_ I was gone._

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: sorry I took so long my computer broke but my friend is letting me use her computer for awhile._

An old man stood up looking at the ruined town.

He laughed. "Pathetic …"

He turned to look at the strange humanoid heartless. "My child, you did wonderful. Look at all that you've done" The spiky haired heartless did what he was told and looked over the ruined town.

"_**R-"**__'Radiant Garden' Said a soft voice in the heartless mind._

"Ruins…how beautiful they are. Now my children remember you belong to me." The old man smiled wickedly and walked into a purple portal. The heartless followed him soon after. Not without looking back at the town one last time.

As soon as the portal closed four people came out of hiding. "Ow!"

"Yuffie be careful! Your arm is still broken!" Aerith said holding Yuffie up.

"I know. I know but Sora-"

Leon shook his head. "No time for that right now Yuffie but if we don't tell King Mickey soon the odds are we might not get Sora back."

Cid nodded. "But first we have to take care of that arm of yours, Yuffie." Aerith nodded she helped Yuffie stand up with Leon's help. "But where do we go, Cid? The towns destroyed." Cid gave a small smirk. "Sora left the Gummi ship… we'll just take a drive"

Roxas and Ventus glared at each other. "Roxas how the hell do we get out of here!"

"How the hell should I know? I was inside Sora for while! "This argument went on for a couple minutes. We have been floating in darkness for awhile now and as I can see these two were about to crack

And their getting on my last nerves. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"

The two snapped their mouths shut and turned to me with frighten eyes. "Fighting is not going to get us anywhere! Now if you will just be quiet and let me think for a moment" The two nodded quickly and stayed silent.

"So we've been floating here for the last half hour and still found no way out"

Ventus nodded. "So if this is darkness all we have to do is find some light" I mumbled.

I guess Roxas knew where I was going with this because he spoke next. "But what kind of darkness is it?"

Ventus looked confused. "What do you mean? Kinds of darkness?"  
>I looked up at him. "Well you see since we used to part of the organization we learned stuff about different types of darkness. Because the lights they have are in different shapes. "<p>

Roxas nodded. "Reason why the heartless and nobodies have their symbols. Its resembles the light their missing"

Ventus nodded. "Oh I see. So how can you find the type of lights for darkness, Xion?" I shrugged.

"That the hard part. You can't just guess it you have to figure out whose darkness is belongs to. Checking the emotions in the darkness, we already know that it's Sora's we just need to find his light."

Roxas sighed. "You'd think that'd be Kairi wouldn't you?" A sudden shimmer in the darkness came.

"Huh? What just happened?" I thought came to me. "Kairi"

The darkness got a suddenly got a shade lighter. Ventus smirked. "Well look at that Roxas you were right".

**I'll end it for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas Pov

After figuring out the way out of Sora's darkness we found ourselves in the forest from Twilight town.

I landed on a tree. "OW!"

"Agh!"

"Oh crap!"

I saw Xion fall on a bush and Ventus hit the floor. I shook the leaves out of my hair and sat up on the closest branch. "You guys okay?"

Xion rolled out of the bush. "Yea the bush broke my fall" Ventus grunted.

"The ground wasn't as nice to me though" I jumped out of the tree. Xion stood up and helped Ventus up.

"Any idea where we are?" Xion looked around. "It looks familiar" I smiled a bit.

"It's the forest in Twilight town" Xion's eyes widened a looked around. "Hehe it's been awhile"

Ventus dusted the dirt off his pants. "Well let's look around…I want to find King Mickey soon" I nodded.

"There's a train station somewhere near here. I remember Sora went on one to go see that wizard guy" Xion blinked.

"Oh right we were sent to go on missions to get the heartless that hid there" Ventus looked at us. "I think you guys got to lose the cloaks or people are going to think we're going to rob them."

Me and Xion looked down at our cloaks. "Well he isn't wrong."

"Yea but that mean you have to get us clothes. So get to it" Ventus rolled his eyes. "How can I do that? One I have no money and I've never been here before I'll get lost"

He had a good point. I remembered how lost I was when I first got here.

"Hmm I have an idea."

~kingdom hearts~

I threw a bag at Xion and Ventus. Xion smiled at the bag Ventus glared. I couldn't blame him, he was currently in his boxers and I was currently in his clothes. Not my fault he refused to where my cloak.

"Well here ya go" Ventus caught the bag and grunted. I took my own bag.

Xion walked away to change. Ventus and I began to change.

~Bleep~

I wore black hoodie and ripped jeans with white converse. "Hmm it's been awhile since I wore real clothes!"

I turned to Ventus he wore a green t-shirt, a pair of black pants with black sneaks.

"Wow you, both look great" Xion walked to us wearing a black shorts and a blue jersey.

"Roxas why did you give her guy clothes?"

"Doesn't matter I'm okay in these clothes. Now let's get going. We need to find Mickey" Ventus and I nodded before following Xion out the hole in the wall. We looked around making sure we saw no one nearby and continued walking to the train station.

We heard footsteps but we ignored it and kept walking until something crashed into me.

"Ow!" Me and the thing that crashed into me yelled.

"Hayner!"

"Roxas!"

Xion ran over to me. Ventus not that far behind her. "Dude you okay?" I nodded though I had a huge headache now.

I sat up and looked to see what crashed into me and then I froze. The dirty blond looked up at me then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh sorry dude I didn't see where I was going" Olette and Pence came up. "Hey you both okay?"

"Hayner this is what happens when you run off like that" Stated Olette. Xion noticed I tensed.

Hayner looked at me with a bit of worry. "Hey you okay?" I nodded.  
>"Y-yea I'm fine"<p>

I stood up when Hayner stood.

"Hey have I seen you before? You look familiar " Olette nodded.

"He does look familiar. Have we seen you around town before?" She asked. I wanted to say yes so badly. To tell them we're best friends, we used to hang out. And hope that things would go to normal before Sora- that's when I stopped that thought.

"No we just came here to visit a friend we're going to leave now" I said without hesitation. This surprised me.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette for a moment had a sad expression then Hayner smiled.  
>"That's too bad. I had a feeling we would have been great friends. Anyway names Hayner."<p>

"Pence" Pence waved. "I'm Olette" Olette gave a kind smile. Xion smiled back. "I'm Xion"

"Names Ventus" Ventus gave a bright smile but I knew he was watching me. Wondering my reaction.

"My names Roxas." Hayner smiled.

"Well then Roxas, nice to meet you! If you want we can show you the way to the train station" I nodded.

"That'd be great"

~Twilight town~

The six of us were in front of a strange purple train. "You sure we haven't met?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Later!" Xion gave Olette a hug and got on the train. Ventus waved and jumped on the train. I smiled and began walking to the train.

"Hey Roxas wait!" I looked back Hayner pulled a blue orb out of his pocket and gave it to me. A memory of me giving Olette a red orb, Hayner a green one and Pence a yellow orb flashed into my mind.

"Why are you giving me this?" Hayner shrugged. "I just had a feeling that I needed to give that to you" I smiled sadly and thanked him and walked on to the train.

I looked out the window watching them wave until they were out of sight.

"Roxas, you knew them before you came back with Sora right?" I nodded.

"They were my best friends…." I looked at the orb in my hand. "I wonder if they remembered me abit" Xion smiled.

"You're connected like Sora said"

I smiled at her. "Guess your right

_**Review!**_


	7. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_


End file.
